gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Police Helicopter (GTA III)
Well I don't know who made the Police Helicopter and Maverick pages because they need cleanup. First, the "Unmarked variant" is NOT the same vehicle (and they don't use the same model). Second, they have got a name, but it's not visible because the player can't enter them. Both (the police and the normal) has the same name: "Helicopter" (See: HELI in american.GXT). The helicopter in GTA Vice City which chases the player at high wanted level has the same name too. Third, the Police Helicopter from GTA III and the helicopter in Vice City (ONLY IN VC) IS the same vehicle. (They use the same model name, and maybe the same id, but I'm not sure in that.) So the Police "Helicopter" in GTA III and the Police Maverick in GTA VC which chases the player at high wanted level are the same vehicle with different design. So we've got: Helicopter - Normal (unmarked) helicopter in GTA III Helicopter - Police helicopter in GTA III and VC (and maybe VCS too?) which chases the player at high wanted levels Police Maverick - The controllable police helicopter in VC, SA, LCS, VCS; the same which chases the player at high wanted levels in GTA SA, LCS (and maybe VCS too?) Maverick - Normal helicopter in games after GTA III Also, did somebody notice that the police "Helicopter"'s AI in VC is stupid? It always wants to get higher than the player so if the player manages to 'jump' on the helicopter with a trainer or cheat, the helicopter will keep flying up and up.. --DT-boy 17:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :It's the same problem with the Corpse Manana from GTA III in the Manana article even though they are technically separate vehicles only related by visual similarities. We could make a section in the Police Maverick article saying that the AI-controlled one is different from the player-controlled one.--spaceeinstein 18:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Renaming/Moving Article The article should be moved/renamed to "Helicopter (Police)". --DT-boy 15:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :That just adds to the confusion on disambiguation, considering you want it sorted by function, when most articles sort by game title. Originally, I intended the article name to be referred without the complete capitalization (police helicopter), just to indicate it doesn't have a proper name, but this wiki's guideline states that every word in the title must be capitalized, so it's implied to be THE official name. This is why I never liked full capitalization of the title; it's doesn't help in the subject matter, and complicates article naming. - ZS 08:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Should the article really be called "chopper", since that is it's internal name?--Gta-mysteries 03:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Aircraft Type This is a single engined aircraft, meaning it belongs t0 the B 205 family rather than the 212/412 series. Can anyone vereify that for us? Also don't forget to sign your posts. Behaviour (e.g. machine guns) The police helicopter does in fact shoot at you if you have a 3 star wanted level. As with higher wanted levels, it will only shoot at you if you are in its spotlight for a few seconds, this also happens if you are in a vehicle, and it is very common for the helicopter to constantly shoot at you while going slowly uphill in a Rhino. If you keep moving and changing directions the helicopter cannot shoot at you. Heihachi 73 14:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Good to know. I'll see if I can put what you wrote in. - ZS 15:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Flying the chopper? I don't have the PC version of GTA III, but I have the PS2 version. If I were to use an cheating device, can I put myself in the chopper? If that happens, what goes on from there? Also: I don't have a cheating device for PS2, but I've heard on a comment from a save that it's extremely hard to fly. I can't find ANY videos of anyone attempting to fly it. Does the game crash when you force yourself into it? I'm just really confused about the whole thing. Can someone explain what happens when you try to fly it? Fluffy Clouds 02:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yea I heared about that save file too, the game crashes when you open up the garage which contains the helicopter. I don't think you can fly it, because you can't even summon it without crashing the game. (Like the Airtrain, Deaddodo and Escape.) --DT-boy 10:25, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Red/White Vice City Beta helicopter Got a photo of it, can someone add it to the page? Dunno where exactly I should drop it, so someone more experienced go ahead and do it, thanks. https://imgur.com/a/yVtaN